


The young girl in the voice of a Boy

by Mikochatta



Category: Original Work
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, M/M, Trans Male Character, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikochatta/pseuds/Mikochatta
Relationships: Family - Relationship





	The young girl in the voice of a Boy

The young girl in the voice of a Boy  
Chapter 1. Taking care of a drunk mother  
One in the afternoon Mindy was busy reading her book with her sister Elizabeth who was way older than him. While in that moment Mindy’s mother came home all boozed up slurring her words speaking “You damn kids make me disappointed I don’t get why your dad left me with you” She yelled while she almost loses her balance. Mindy and Elizabeth look at eachother confused. Elizabeth felt uncomfortable with what she was going to say because her mom isn’t giving a fair response. “Mother has been drinking again should we bring her upstairs?” Mindy whispered to Elizabeth. The mom could not be able to keep her balance straight. She tries to walk up the stairs but falls over. Mindy goes to her mother and helps her up. “Cmon mom lets get you to bed” Mindy said to her mom. After that Mindy went to her bedroom going to her closet trying to put on her dad’s old clothes he left before the divorce. When she put them on she felt more comfortable with them instead of the girly clothes her mom gave her for occasional days.  
Elizabeth went upstairs to check on Mindy but she didn’t mind Mindy wearing their dad’s old clothing. Elizabeth thought it looked cute on Mindy. “You do enjoy wearing his clothing even though you miss him” Elizabeth said. Mindy smiled and replied “It makes me feel special like someone I know who I am. Elizabeth looked at Mindy and gave a smirk. She sat down on Mindy’s bed “The one who you are is your ownself always gives yourself the hope you need” She said and boops her nose. Mindy smiled and looked at herself in the mirror imagining herself like a boy outside of her future. The next morning Mindy wakes up and turns the stove on 350 degrees fahrenheit ready to cook breakfast for her older sister and mom. Though both are asleep at the time. Elizabeth is not actually the type of person who wakes up the early morning like Mindy does. Mindy took a breath and smelled the aroma of the food she was cooking  
It smelled nice with sweetness. Elizabeth came down stairs and started to clean the kitchen while the mom is still asleep with a hangover. Busy as Mindy is, she served her sister and mom breakfast. Mindy did not feel having to eat as she was late for school. She went upstairs to find her dad’s hat and put on shorts. Men’s shorts. To make herself feel more comfortable. She got outside and walked to school. “Hey Mindy nice shorts” A boy snickered. Mindy rolled her eyes. “Whatever Giorgi I look better in your clothes than mine”. Giorgi was shocked by what Mindy said. Could Mindy say what was right or her own opinion? Mindy continued to walk to school. Mindy was not late thankfully. 

Chapter 2 Not enough grading  
It’s 8 am in the morning Mindy heads to her class listening to what her teachers had to say expectfully Her friend Hendrison sat next to her in class who she really liked but the thing is He likes boys which Mindy had no problem at all. Mindy’s teacher came up to her and had a disgusted look on his face and yelled “ Couple more F’s and you are expelled”. Mindy looked at him and scoffed. “Look Mr.Leschin It’s not my fault I have to care for my Older sister and my mother sorry if I do not have the time to study. It’s been hard.” Mr.Leschin cleared his throat and walked away not saying anything to her, The bell started to ring. But Mindy decided to stay in class and work harder. She whispered to herself wanting to wish to be a boy. She looked around to see if anyone had heard her. Unfortunately she was the only one to be inside the classroom. She took a breath and turned her page while she wrote down her work. The bell rang again it was about lunch time. Mindy gets up and puts her stuff away to be ready head out. She sat with the boys and had a conversation about futbol. No not that one the other name of soccer. Mindy was interested in what the boys were saying. Instead she decided to work more out for her grading. 6 pm and She is already busy at home taking care of her mom and sister. After that Mindy head upstairs and watches the news. Nothing at all at the moment. Mindy turned the tv off and talked with Elizabeth “Eliz” Mindy calls her sister. Elizabeth looked at her and asked “yeah need something?’’ Mindy took a sip of her coffee and said “I feel different like another person trying to escape from me. Is this a normal feeling? I don’t feel human at all.” Elizabeth curled her hand in a ball to try to calm herself down first. “Look sis no matter who you are you always make me proud.” She said to try to support her sister. Mindy started shaking anxiously. She took a deep breath “what if I am not the same will mother get mad?” Mindy asked Elizabeth. Elizabeth smiled and came close to Mindy. “Who cares what Mom says it doesn't matter what anyone says.” Elizabeth gives Mindy a lot of support even when she feels down. 

Chapter 3 Truly a boy inside me  
Mindy gets up out of the couch and starts to clean up her mom’s Processo. She left bottles on the table. “Mom always leaves messes even when drunk.” She said to herself. She continued to clean up. Elizabeth joined in to help her. Suddenly Mindy accidentally drops the bottle. Glass shattered all over the kitchen floor, Mindy’s hands started to shake uncontrollably. Is she feeling scared anxious? “I hate this body I hate this why do I have to live like this.” Mindy whispered to herself. A tear slowly comes down straight from her face. Elizabeth goes to her and comfort her and says, “everything ok sis?’’ Mindy’s face turns red of anger her temperature all high “No everything is not fine it’s not fair” Mindy yells. Elizabeth's face turns into guilt. She feels like hurted her little sister. “You seem upset at me did I do anything wrong?” Elizabeth asked.  
Mindy takes a gulp and tries to breathe. “I think… I think I might be a boy being a girl on the outside for me doesn’t feel right at all.”. She looked on the floor trying to calm herself down. Elizabeth replies “Hey if you feel like a boy that is totally ok remember what i said last night?” Mindy nods her head. “I just want to be free” she cried. Elizabeth came to her and hugged her. “It’s ok we can call you any name you feel like we can call you he/him pronouns” Elizabeth said positively. Mindy smiled. He never felt like his sister would support him. “C'mon let’s go get a journal to find a name for you.” Elizabeth says. Mindy sits down and grabs his journal to think of a name to be called. It took him hours to find him a name. “Lorenzo? Nah that’s not it Rocco? Not for me. Luciano?” Too close to be called Luci” Mindy said to himself. Hours and hours more Mindy looked online searching a name for himself. And suddenly there was one name that fitted him. “Manuel it's a beautiful name for me” He smiled he decided to be called the name. He walked to his sister. “Sis I found a name for me” He said in excitement all in happiness and pride. His sister smiled and asked “Little brother which name you found?” He sat next to her and replied “I want to be called and known as Manuel.”Then Elizabeth said “any name is totally ok hey want to get a haircut for your identity.” Manuel smiled and nodded his head, He ran downstairs. Mom was still asleep hungover, “We can’t tell mom what we did if she finds out she’s going to beat the shit out of us’’ Elizabeth says.  
They both went into mom’s car. Manuel sat next to his sister. “Afterwards want to go clothes shopping for boys clothing I promise not to tell mom.’’ Elizabeth asked. Manuel put on his seatbelt “I would love to do that and I promise our secret is to ourselves.” He said, Elizabeth turns on the engine and backs up the car. Manuel turns on the radio while listening to Radiohead. They go to get his haircut and buy his clothing. He took a green shirt with a logo on it, and men’s jeans. While they were gone Mom woke up and threw her empty glass of Prosecco and screamed angrily. “Fucking asshole kids took my own stuff without my permission.” She took a sip of a bottle of Prosecco. She gets some pair of pants on and storms out the house all filled in anger. Meanwhile when Manuel and Elizabeth were clothes shopping they decided to joke around. “Giorgi somehow complimented my style when I was wearing dad’s shorts and graphic tee” He said. Elizabeth looked at him and replied to him “I bet they’re amazing as ever known. My little brother has become a man.” Manuel rolled his eyes “C’mon I’m only 13 years old I still got time for myself.” Then Elizabeth picks up the bags of Manuel’s clothing and said back “You’re right on that Wow can’t believe a young age my brother could think about the future hasn’t existed yet.” They go and buy the clothing Manuel picked for himself. Later they came back home and Mom was still filled in anger and disgust. “Idiot kids trying to take my car and money without permission? You are just Stupid!!!” She screamed, Manuel clenched his hands trying his best not to cry. “C’mon Manuel her emotions should not hurt you. She’s just a human being telling her the truth about who you really are” He thought to himself. Manuel took a breath holding a grip of himself not to get a single tear out of his eye. He felt so anxious and scared hurt inside. “Are you gonna say something Bastard?!!! Come on say something” The Mom says as she continued to scream angrily. 

Chapter 4 Coming out is not always sweet.  
Manuel was still in fear paralyzed with it. He took a breath but his mom imitated him while he was doing it. “Mom I’m sorry it’s all my fault” He said. She nodded her head sarcastically “Yeah uh huh it is your goddamn fault all you do is nothing lay in bed all day this is why I keep drinking all the time” She said angrily. Manuel looked down and said “I don’t want to be called Mindy any more. It hurts my inside when I am called that name.” His eye starts to water. It seems he can’t control his emotions no more even in front of his own mother “Mom I am a boy I was never your daughter. If I was a girl my life would still be hell” His mom gave a dirty mean look to him and scoffs “No you are not a boy there is no way My daughter will grow up as one” She slams the book on the drawer and throws her bottle at Manuel. Manuel runs downstairs to the kitchen and grabs a knife his mom kept for her birthday. His tears uncontrollably coming down his face. Elizabeth goes down stairs trying to find him. Manuel takes the knife and starts to cut himself on the arms. “Mom hates me why she lies about us and blames us this is all my fault for existing.” He continued to cry while blood came out of his arm. His sister came over and tried to talk with him but he was unresponsive. “You can cry all you want but you will always be a girl!!!” The mom screamed. Manuel’s anger became more and more stronger where he could not hold it back in. “Shut up! I am a boy.” He screamed back. He was still cutting himself to stop the pain his mother was causing him.

Chapter 5 there might be some acceptance.  
It was already 5 am and Manuel was still awake. He checked the knife one more time to see if he can do it again. He was filled with scars. The blood stopped dripping from him. “Why did I do that?” He asked when a tear came out his eye. He began to cry again. His sister Elizabeth came over to him “Oh my god little brother are you ok?’’ She asked Manuel. Manuel still kept on crying. “It’s all my fault. I should never have been born a girl. I don’t like the life I deal with. Why can’t mom see the causes her child has to go through?” Manuel cried. Elizabeth sighed she knew what Manuel was going through.”Manuel it is not your fault for mom’s actions she is the only one who drinks a lot and sleeps. You are born a man not a woman. And who cares what others think. Be yourself dude.” Elizabeth said. Manuel was still kept on sobbing “and hey it’s ok to cry too. Men cry also. I will still be your sister no matter what.” She said, Manuel wiped his eyes and grabbed some kleenex to blow his nose. “Thank you Elizabeth you're the only one who understands me what would I do without you?” He replied. Elizabeth chuckled and said to him “well that is a good question.  
It was now time for school. Manuel heads out to the bus and goes with his boy clothing he bought with his sister. When he came on the bus everyone was surprised what his new appearance looked like “Mindy is that you?” A girl with red hair asked. Manuel rolled his eyes and said “yea… it’s me” A couple of boys came to him and tripped him over. “Hey Lesbian this isn’t the right seat for you.” Manuel goes and sits to his friend Giorno which did not mind the clothing Manuel was wearing. “So you got something to say bud?” Giorgi asked Manuel. Manuel put his hands in his pockets and slouch down and said “yes I want to tell you that I am a boy”. Giorgi did not feel surprised. He felt so happy and hugged him. Manuel felt happy too. They put some music on and both listen to rock music. The bus stopped at the school and everyone and the teachers were shocked with Manuel’s new look. He studied all his work without any problem.

Chapter 6 many years ahead  
Few years later Elizabeth and Manuel were both living on their own after the abuse Manuel’s mom had given him. He helped the bills and got a part time job which supports trans identified people. They both had fun together but suddenly one next year Elizabeth was diagnosed with stage 4 colon cancer. Manuel felt so bad he did not know what he could do with his sister’s situation. “Sis it’s” Before he could say anything. Elizabeth stopped him “Manuel it isn’t your fault for this stop blaming yourself for everything you know I love you very much” She said and hugged her brother while crying. She knew that she only had a little time left. Of course she enjoyed having Manuel as a little brother. She was the only one who took care of him. He even felt calm and safe with her. Afternoon his boyfriend came over to give his older sister company. His name is Jarred who is really anxious and also who is trans as Manuel. But he was already on Testrone. “Hey babe this is my sister Elizabeth” He said to Jarred. Jarred gave him a peck on the cheek and then replied. “You got the best family member in the world.” Manuel smiled and patted Jarred on the head “Thank you hun”. They both had a conversation about their own memories. Manuel listens to them very well. He grabs some oranges and took a bite with the peel on which he did not mind having. “Say you hear the news lately?” Jarred asked. Manuel and Elizabeth shaked their heads no. “We don’t usually watch tv or look online much we are really busy keeping our house clean” Manuel said. Elizabeth started to have symptoms and went to the bathroom. Manuel looked all worried for her. “Hope sis is ok. She's been a lot sick lately after being diagnosed with colon cancer.” Manuel said with worriness. Later on the next week Manuel and Elizabeth comes to the hospital where she was about to have her last breath. They put some equipment to help her breathe. Manuel was sitting next to her and holding her hand while the tears slowly came down running from his face. He took a deep breath while he was sobbing. He can feel his sister’s pain. “Manuel it’s going to be ok I will watch over you.” Elizabeth said strongly trying her best not to cry. “Remember the good days we all had”. Manuel was still sobbing “Elizabeth I don’t want to lose you at all you are my best friend.” Manuel replied while he was sobbing his eyes out. His sister kept on holding his hand until her breath finally went away. Manuel screamed and cried he could not control his emotions. “I’m so sorry sir she couldn’t make it.” Manuel tooks some breaths “You got to do something. She is my sister and I want her back!!” Manuel’s hands started to shiver while he cried seeing them put his sister away from her deathbed. 

Few years ahead.  
Now Manuel is older and He now has a new Boyfriend name Heung who is older than him

The end


End file.
